


灰马

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	灰马

「我就观看，见有一匹灰色的马。骑在马上的，名字叫死亡。」  
————《启示录》

1  
鲜血跟随水流顺时针消失，冰冷漩涡冒着泡沫，死者逐渐僵硬的双手沿着瓷砖垂下。  
黑白画面轮番闪过，Dean跌坐在地，浸透淡红的裤子紧贴在腿上，恶心感又一次握紧了胃。  
“你还好吗，Dean？”阴影缓缓覆在头顶。  
他慢慢抬起头，Sam正朝他微笑，像个纯良的学生。

2  
冬天来临时，密歇根下了场雨。  
Dean看着那个高大身影远远走来，雨滴很快消融在发间，肩膀上漫开一小块濡湿，恍惚间以为是弟弟回来了。  
“我们走。”  
割开雨幕的身影绕过前面打开车门，座位另一边沉重压下。Dean慢了一步收回走神，踩下离合器时肩膀僵硬。  
男人没察觉他的恍惚，Dean知道他也并不在意，没人能猜到他有什么是在意的。  
雨刮在窗上来回划动。  
男人有稍高的眉骨和薄薄的嘴唇，鼻翼边的胎记在生气时会发暗，当他笑起来，光的阴影陷在酒窝里，他低下声音说话时，沉稳气息里窜动着不安分的鱼。Dean确定这是Sam，毫无疑问，但有几个瞬间却不那么像。这种哲学理论超出Dean要担忧的范畴，有好几次他盯着这个人的脸，凝视他水洗过的茶绿眼睛，只能无效地听着话却搞不懂意思。  
刻板的认知印在脑子里：这张脸必须和Sam放在一起，否则就天下大乱。  
这个Sam会在Dean又一次询问刚说过的话时停下讲述，凝视着他，专注得像头盯着腐肉的秃鹫。Dean有时会因这种满是评判的目光浑身发冷，湿滑的蛇慢慢蹿上背脊，隐隐觉得一旦被评为不及格，马上会被扔进硫磺火湖深处，直到另一个自己重新体无完肤地爬出来。  
他记得那种滋味，滚烫火焰浇在裂开的伤口上，每一滴血都烤得焦糊，恶魔们争先恐后伸出血红舌尖舔舐凝结的血块，像从汉堡上舔掉最后一点芝士，黑洞洞的眼里是填不满的贪婪。  
Sam嘴唇危险地蠕动，Dean几乎要起身逃开即将啄食在血肉上的喙，但他没迈一步，左脚死死踩住右脚，下唇咬在齿间。意识到刚才几乎把Sam想象成地狱统治者，一股恶心攀上喉咙，Dean脸色苍白嘴唇紧闭，把呕吐欲望生生压下去。  
“Roy就住在小镇上，院子里有头黑乎乎的四脚宠物，大多数人认为那是狗。他跟那头不叫唤的宠物从不露面，没人能说出他们都是什么东西。”Sam没注意他的情绪战争，指尖在手机键盘上蟋蟀一样跳动，说话时直盯着屏幕。  
Dean发现自己一点都不在乎，无论是那个驼背豁牙的巫师Roy，还是他家的狗。  
“你听见我说的了吗？Dean？”  
又来了。他能察觉到对方毫不避讳的目光，像烈日打在颈后，从脸颊蔓延到耳根。意识迟缓地告诉他那个人不是弟弟，不是他的Sam。当他看着Dean时，一点都不像Sam，似乎有两个人在身体里轮番主导。一部分属于原本的Sam，一部分全然陌生。他们分开的这段日子里，有一半Sam消失了，另一半新的取而代之。  
Dean心底生出烦躁，随意嗯了一声，余光敷衍地瞄向右侧。  
冰雹烈火夹着血海从四面八方呼啸而来，刺耳号角卷起咸腥飓风。Dean瞪大眼睛，猛地踩下刹车。轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声响引起路人侧目。他松开方向盘，大口喘气，冷汗沿着额头滴进衣领。车窗外还是平和阴郁的景色，没有火也没有风，人群在伞下匆忙地呼着白气，偶尔朝这边瞥上一眼。  
Sam仍在看着他，眉头困惑地皱起，仿佛他是什么攻不下的难题。  
“你还好吗？”  
这个问题在他脑子里因重复而激起倦意，Sam却没有半点不耐烦，无论得到的答案是什么，下回还是照问不误，像设定好程序的机器人。浅褐色的刘海垂下额头，紧皱的柔软眉梢凑出一个关切。  
他真的关心吗。  
没事。Dean心里念叨。  
他们有一段时间没见面。日子在继续，他数着硫磺湖熬过四十年，回到地上，所有人都老了四个月，变成戴着熟悉面具的陌生人。Bobby摘下了帽子，头发白得更多，对Dean的逼问报以沉默，表情介乎于心虚与悲伤。  
“那段日子我们都不好过。”他往喉咙里灌下又一口威士忌，嗓音钝拙沙哑。

3  
Alastair落入陷阱是一个月后的事。Dean把刑具车推进屋里时他正唱着歌，少了惨叫的伴奏，调子跑到了墨西哥。  
“你的弟弟呢？”Alastair瞅了眼墙角的天牛，视线追随着它的轨迹，“我以为你们总是形影不离，像屁股黏在一起的连体婴。”  
“我们分开的时间比你想的要长多了。”Dean干笑一声，挤出针筒里的气泡，“是什么让你认为拖延时间有用？”  
行刑官大笑起来，嗓子里像塞了把豆子：“四十年远远达不到你的刑期，我的男孩，想知道为什么你毁约了却没受到惩罚吗？”  
“你只有一个机会，告诉我谁在追杀天使。”针尖挨近皮肤，沿着血管逐个往下，Dean认真分辨，像在挑选最适合注射的地方。  
“再猜。”针头猛然刺入，圣水争先恐后涌进血管，Alastair仰起头惨叫，过了好一会儿才喘着气低笑，“一个提示，地狱犬。”  
“你是说你们连条狗都管不住。”圣水倒入铜杯，浇满恶魔刀，Dean再一次靠近脸色泛白的行刑官，“我不会为你们遗憾的。”  
Alastair笑得更厉害了，连从头浇下的圣水都无法阻止可怖的抽气声。就在Dean下地狱后第四个月，地狱里的三头犬全都消失了，连根毛都没留下。猛兽们销声匿迹，交易却仍在履行。它们皈依了新的主人，拥有新的工作。恶魔们乱作一团，不仅因为三头犬的叛变，他们甚至连这个“主人”的踪迹都追寻不到。  
但总会露出痕迹。  
一开始是履行交易收割的灵魂，接着是契约时间未到却被夺走的生命。比起掌权，更像是不顾一切，只为了拥有那些凶神恶煞的动物。不知从何时开始，恶魔犬忽然重回地狱，咬死了它们遇见的每一个恶魔。地狱成了真正的地狱，硫磺池边遍布兽类餍足的长鸣。就像死神，所经之地，只有灰马的死气。  
“幸运的是，我们知道他是谁了。黑暗会反噬，你瞧，沾染过黑暗的人只会越陷越深，绝对不会再回到光里了。John有没有告诉过你，不要靠恶魔太近，以免变成同类？”  
Dean忽然一阵心悸。他不该听下去，不该相信骗人的恶魔。接下来却听到了更多，关于第一道封印，关于天启。他握紧刀柄转身，恶魔却近在眼前，咧开满是鲜血的獠牙。  
坠入深黑前，他听见了弟弟的声音。彷徨地，惊慌地。那是弟弟，又不像他。

4  
仪器规律地发出滴答，他梦见了灵魂们，带着齿痕，残破不全。他抹掉腐烂的碎肉，示意恶魔们收拾刑台。他从没想过自己有资格被称为正义之士，却让正义之士堕落了。泪水沿着滚烫的眼角流下，他希望已经死在刑房里。  
“你醒了。”Sam从椅子上跳起来，语气激动，渐渐地，眉头皱到一起，歪着脑袋打量什么，“你还好吗？”  
Dean眨掉残余的泪水，凝视着他失而复得的弟弟。他希望撕下这张脸，看看脑袋里面装的是什么，是不是有人掉了包。“我希望能读出你的想法。”最终他说。  
Sam露出酒窝：“你是我哥哥，我会为你做任何事。”  
“包括对我说实话？”Dean忍不住。  
弟弟点头，微笑完美如同雕琢：“只要你别离开，再一次。”  
Dean一言不发地盯着他。  
当弟弟还缩在摇篮里时，他曾经把柔软的小身体抱在怀里，发誓一辈子保护他。他没有做到。  
当他见到Sam Wesson时，极力要把这个大学生隔在正常世界里，不让他手上沾一丁点血。他没有做到。  
他让他伤心，让他失望，让他捅破庇护安全的纱窗，一步步迈进黑暗。  
天啊他甚至把他孤零零地留在满是怪物的世界里。  
许多问题叠在喉头，他想把它们吐出来，嗫嚅了半天却没法说出一句完整的话。  
心脏在胸口凝结成冰，酸涩寒意一阵阵涌遍全身。  
Sam久久凝视着他。  
Sam的视线落在他唇上。  
Sam缓缓俯身。  
“你想知道我做了什么，”Sam在唇间轻声呢喃，湿热的吻模糊了话语，“我爱你，无论你想要什么，我都会给你……”  
苍穹渐青，夕阳落下的浅灰阴影覆满大地，盘旋天际的白色大鸟翱翔在红色海洋上空，染上一撇血色。

5  
“你还好吗，Dean？”阴影缓缓覆在头顶。  
他慢慢抬起头，Sam正朝他微笑，像个纯良的学生。恐惧，恶心，眩晕，悲伤，过多的感情交织在胸口，他嘴唇颤抖，在Sam伸过手来时缩起肩膀。Sam一把将他扯起来，仍在笑。那种笑容忽然变得无法忍受，他咬牙狠狠砸在对方脸上。偏了下头，Sam只后退半步又凑近，唇边挂着血丝，握住他的拳头，把陷进肉里的手指一根根耐心掰开，笑容温和。男人的手指干燥温暖，没有沾一滴血。但Dean还是忍不住冲进隔间，把胃里积聚的淤泥都吐得一干二净。  
他看见了。地狱犬发光的爪子刺破了男人的背脊，舌头一片片卷走模糊血肉。惨叫回响，旧日记忆涌上心头，他举起猎枪，它们却毫发无损。直到散发着臭气的喘息离去，他才冷汗涔涔地望向男人。他眼睁睁地看着恶犬撕碎了人。  
逐渐平静的室内响起不紧不慢的脚步声，Sam走过来，一步步踱进他的隔间。  
“我想跟你站在同一个地方，Dean。”空间狭仄，每个音都敲在瓷砖上，Sam压低了声音，像他们恢复捕猎的那段时间，只用气音和手势就能完美袭击。Dean咽下干涩的唾沫，感觉那嗓音正敲开他沉睡的外壳，掐捏生锈的内核。  
“一直都这么想，我们好不容易才又在一起，Dean。我不介意付出任何代价留住你。”他低声诉说，微颤的尾音显出这么久以来的一点真实，“我没能阻止你……如果你没办法回来，我会想办法去接你。我没办法一个人活着。”  
“你不能扮演上帝，Sam……”Dean僵硬地开口，像被掐住了脖子，“你是在杀戮。”  
“我不是。”Sam的嘴唇抵住哥哥额头，“我从来没想过。他们总要死的，做过交易的人都知道有这么一天，我只是履行条约。”  
但只有一种东西才履行条约。Dean想这么说，但语言凝滞在寸步难行的回忆里。  
“告诉我到底发生了什么。”他听见自己说。

6  
第一次意识到Dean会死时，Sam给John留了求助信息。那是最后一次向父亲求助，彷徨地，惊慌地，每句话都以哭腔收尾。他不熟悉这个男人，却向他哀求。那很丢脸，但躺在病床上的是他的哥哥，他仰视后背的偶像，永远不会倒下的英雄，是他深爱的人。现在却像个普通人一样，即将因为病痛停止呼吸。  
Sam等待着，手机藏在左胸口袋，却由始至终都没收到回音。他想起九岁从梦中醒来时门后蹦出的小丑，他大声吼叫却无人回应。早在那时他就该意识到，不是所有哀求的人都能得其所愿。  
他跟哥哥的重逢毫无预兆，那时根本没预想到，往后将会无数次面对哥哥的死亡。有时是病毒缓慢袭来的沉重，有时是浴室里摔倒撞破脑袋的滑稽，有时是无法挽回的星期三，最后一次，Dean独自躺在脏污的地上，抵死抗争与剧烈疼痛导致四肢扭曲，外翻的肋骨边缘粘稠着地狱犬浓重的腐臭。  
Sam等待着病毒爆发眼球蔓上黑漆，Sam在摇滚乐中盯着晨光爬满天花板，Sam把那张睡了一百零三次的床关进旅馆的影子里，Sam一个人跪在地上，试图把冰冷的哥哥抱进车里，却不得不停下来一针针缝好伤口。这很烦人，因为他一次次尝试，想扶住哥哥的背脊，搂住他的膝弯，抱在手上的血肉内脏却不停地往下掉，掉在浓稠黯淡的血上，滴在地狱犬踩过的碎木上，Dean身上已经没有阻止这些离开的部分，到处布满暴露或隐蔽的狰狞裂口。  
他哭过，眼泪打湿了Dean脸上的暗黑血块。他没放弃过复生Dean，甚至几乎向恶魔哀求。  
没有用。哀求带不来任何好处。  
Sam布好神坛，蹭掉手掌上的粉笔灰。  
血湖中心燃起硫磺火焰，唇间吐出的咒语化作萦绕不散的黑色烟雾冉冉盘旋上升，Sam捏紧拳头死死盯着明黄焰心，头顶的灯泡噼啪炸裂，黑暗吞没阴影，Sam屏住呼吸，念叨咒语的唇间还是沾染了衰老与腐朽的灰败气味，渐渐地，火焰如海洋般翻腾，炙热灼伤了他的皮肤。拼死抵御的精神防线还是出现了裂隙，Sam闭上眼，却看见缓缓推开的门后，小丑右手拈住血淋淋的嘴角。

7  
“如果你不想我继续，你想要我收手，我会听你的。”Sam深深地凝视着他，昏暗灯光映出瞳孔中一圈漆黑，“我会的。”  
如果他就此甩手，被捆绑多时的犬类会毫不犹豫反过来啃食他，连一滴血一片皮肤都不剩下，地狱里饱受折磨的灵魂会让他陷入永世痛苦。  
巨型犬的热气尚在身侧，Dean迷惘地回望弟弟，从他的瞳仁里看见了自己深黑的双眼。

0  
他在下赌注。  
Sam布好神坛，蹭掉手掌上的粉笔灰。  
地狱犬的狂吠自远而近，腐臭腥风夹带怒意拂来。Sam收紧空无一物的右手，头犬的咆哮化为痛苦哀鸣，重物倒地，地板轻晃，灰尘扑簌落下。喧闹顿时安静了，只剩下不满而惧怕的吐息。  
“从现在开始，我是你们的主人了。”  
Sam收回手，牵稳了身侧看不见的缰绳。

「万物倒塌又被重建,唯建造者再度欢愉。」  
——Jeanette Winterson

END


End file.
